Numb
by CourtneyW
Summary: Stephanie stands up to her mother and tells Ranger about it.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I was currently driving to my parent's house, breaking every speed limit because it was 6:02. I was late, the pot roast would be dry and it would be all my fault. My jeans were ripped, the result of attempting to catch the FTA, Billy Moore. He was 32 and should have been an Olympic sprinter. In the end he out ran me- a big accomplishment, right? So I had no money and no food which is why I am jumping out of the Buick and running into my parents house.

"You're late, Stephanie." My mother, who else.

Everyone was seated at the table including my dad, my mom, Valerie, her kids, and Albert, waiting on me. I hastily took my seat and everyone began to eat.

"I'm sorry mom. A skip took more time then I planned." Not to mention I didn't even catch him, but I would get him sooner or later. Hopefully sooner rather then later so I wouldn't get kicked out of my apartment. Most of the time I loved my job. I loved the feeling of accomplishment when I brought in my latest skip to the police station, covered in a foreign substance of not.

"Who did you bring in this time?" Grandma asked. Whoa! Her hair was purple. I wonder how I didn't notice that when I walked in.

Before I could say no one my mother cut in. "Stephanie, you shouldn't be in this type of danger." Wow! My mother cared about my safety. I guess I always knew that but she has never voiced it before. "Hannah Land's daughter isn't a bounty hunter who comes to dinner with ripped and dirty jeans." Way to blow the moment mom. "You could get a nice job at the button factory." My mother continued.

"Mom." I interrupted but she just kept going. "Mother," That got her attention. I rarely call her mother. "I like my job and I don't want a new one."

"What about Joe? Why didn't he come to dinner? Is he working a case?"

"No, mom we broke up."

"I know that, but you two always get back together."

"Not this time. He cheated on me with Joyce!" On the dinning room table. What was up with Joyce and tables.

"Everyone makes mistakes, dear. You should give him a second chance." I can't believe this. My mother wanted me to go back to a guy who cheated on me. Gosh, she really wanted me to turn into a burg girl. She could except that its not what I am.

"Mom, I'm tired of being what you want me to be." Wow! Where did that come from. Damn I hadn't had dessert yet. A tense silence spread through the room, but of course my dad was still eating.

"Have you seen that bounty hunter with the great package lately?" Three guesses who asked. Grandma broke the silence.

"That's another thing. You hang out with the wrong people. They must have a bad influence on you because I know I didn't raise you this way." My mother continued to rant. She just stepped up the insulting. It was moderately okay for her to question my lifestyle I was her daughter after all, but when she ridiculed my friends it was a totally different story.

"My friends are great. They actually support me." Most of the time. "Mother I don't know what you expect of me put under the pressure of walking in your shoes. It seems like every step I take is anther mistake to you. The truth is all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you. That includes being a bounty hunter, not dating Joe, and hanging out with my friends." With that I suddenly didn't feel so hungry- big surprise- so I got up and walked out of the house.

I hopped in the Buick and drove back to my apartment, feeling free. I pulled into the lot by the dumpster and skipped- figuratively speaking- to the elevator and went to the second floor. I opened the door and came face to face with... no one. I guess no one wanted to visit me. I feed Rex, popped popcorn, and settled on the couch for Ghostbusters.

By the time the movie was over it was just passed nine. I glanced around and nothing held appeal for me to do so I watched Ghostbusters again. Call me obsessed and I'll call you crazy. When the credits played for the second time I dragged myself into the shower, then into my pajamas and finally into bed. After thirty minutes of tossing and turning I thought back to my parents dinner. I stood up to my mother and then stormed out. Oops. I guess I won't have dessert for awhile. I suddenly felt like telling someone. Ranger would be a good candidate, but last time I check he was away on a mission, what type a mission I don't know, but he had been gone for almost two weeks, and I missed him. He would have been proud of me and I was proud of myself. With that thought I feel into a peaceful sleep only to be woken up at three in the morning to someone in the room. I wonder who probably some new stalker, or maybe Ranger. My heart started to beat a little faster as I flopped over on my back to see the man of mystery sitting on a chair on the side of my bedroom. He looked tired, very tired, he also needed to shave. I've never seen him when he wasn't cleanly shaven.

"Ranger." I mumbled.

"Babe." he said softly.

Suddenly I remembered my mother, what I said, and how bad I wanted to tell him.

"Ranger!" I exclaimed as I shot straight up in bed. He immediately tensed, probably he thought I was mad or something was wrong. Then I remembered he had been on a mission, he could be hurt. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked quickly.

"Yes. No. I'm fine." I didn't know if that was true or not, he could be hiding bandages under his shirt, but it was black and skin tight, as usual, and I would have been able to see bandages.

"Guess what?" I asked him excitedly getting back to the original point.

"What babe?" he answered my question with a question.

I told him the story of evil controlling mothers and courageous daughters, by the time I was finished he was smiling and I was a little short of breath from talking a mile a minute and maybe a little because the amazing smile.

"Proud of you babe." he was still smiling. God I missed him.

"I missed you too Steph." Wow! Batman shared a feeling and called my Steph. Someone check my vitals to make sure I'm still alive. He was staring at me now, the smile slowly fading. He got up and moved towards the door.

"Stay with me." I said abruptly. Whoa! Where the heck did that come from. "Your tired. You shouldn't be driving." I quickly said to cover up the fact that I just asked Ranger to stay with me in the same bed.

"What about the cop?" Well, hello blank face. Since when did he worry about Morelli before making a move.

"We broke up. For real this time." I answered him still slightly surprised.

"You sure?" Since when did Batman ask me if it was okay if he did something that I asked for in the first place. I knew he would never force me to do something, but lets face it he can be very persuading.

"Yes." I answered without hesitating.

He seemed please with that answer. He stripped to his black silk boxers. I didn't know if I should be relieved or disappointed that he didn't go commando today. Silently he slipped under the covers. I moved closer to him. He responded by grabbing me and pulling me snugly to his chest. This is really nice. I could get used to this.

"Goodnight Babe." Ranger whispered in my ear, his front to my back in a spooning fashion.

"'Night Ranger." I mumbled as I fell into a comfortable sleep.

Okay the beginning part with her mom is based kinda on the song Numb by Linkin Park. Here are the lyrics...

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be


End file.
